


A Year In the Making

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak and Even decide to check back into the hotel they visited a year ago before Even had his episode.





	A Year In the Making

A year passed after Isak and Even moved in together in their own apartment that Even brought up the idea of taking another trip to the hotel they went to in the year before or so. It was during dinner, a quiet evening in the apartment when Even brought it up.

“You know, baby, we should visit that one hotel again. They had.. great burgers. And you know the luxury kind of ended abruptly.” Isak stared at him for a while, setting down his fork, just looking at Even, confusion and unsteadiness settling into his eyes, and Even noticed. “Only- only if you want to. I just thought it would be nice, you know? But if you don’t feel up to it, that’s okay.”

“Even, when we were in that apartment I spent all night looking for you and I just.. don’t want to go through that again. But yeah, it does sound nice. Get away. Finish all the assignments when we get back. Maybe.. maybe we should go.” Even smiled lightly at his boyfriend, and Isak smiled back, taking his hand and placing light kisses on Evens knuckles. “We’re going to do it. But, please, promise me, we won’t go through that horror that happened last time.”

Even nods, whispering, “I 100% promise. It will be lovely.”

The next day, they packed a small bag with extra change of clothes, and they left the apartment hand in hand towards the streetcar. It was completely empty, and they enjoyed the moment of solitude. As they both looked out the window, they never lost grip of one another’s hand, and they got off the streetcar just as they got on - hand in hand, smiling, being as close as possible as they walked through the town, the sun setting into a beautiful blaze of pinks and oranges across the sky.

They checked in at the lobby and Even had booked the exact same room they spent the night together the first time. They giggled and held each other close on the elevator as they headed to their room, the keycard in Isak’s hand.

As they got to the right floor, they quickly got off the elevator and ran to their room door, Isak quickly placing in the keycard to unlock it and as they walked in, they embraced each other at the same moment. Isak placed butterfly kisses all across Evens jawline as he pulled away, smiling widely, his dimples making an appearance, gazing at his boyfriend.

“Well then.. shall we?” Even asked, gesturing to the room service menu and they both ordered the hotels best burgers. As they gorged themselves in the food, Isak couldn’t stop looking at Even who sat barely three feet away from him on the love seat, and Even noticed as they locked eyes, smiling. “See? Isn’t this nice? Sitting on the couch together eating the best burgers, except we’re not naked with a duvet covering us up?”

Isak laughed, setting down his plate on the coffee table, “Yeah but in an parallel universe, that Isak and Even is still probably doing that right now.” He smiles, propping up his feet onto Even’s lap, laying his head back on the arm rest of the love seat.

“Hm,” Even muttered. “Maybe. But they also may be eating like.. salads or kebabs.”

Isak nudged Even’s stomach with his foot and smiled, nodding, agreeing with the love of his life and Even sat down his plate next to his own. Isak blushed as he thought about last time they were here, the memories seeming so fresh, even a bit painful. He yearned for something like that. In that moment, Even startled him, breaking the everlasting silence, “What are you thinking about?”

“Last time. Seems like an infinity ago.” Isak replied, closing his eyes, trying to relive the memory.

“Last time? Mm.” Even nodded, looking down at Isak, reaching up a hand to intertwine his fingers with his hair.

“I wish I could relive it.. the good part, anyway.” Isak opened up his eyes again, spotting Even looking at him. He sat up, his face inches away from Even’s, gazing into his eyes. In that moment, they swore they could feel each others emotions. Even acted quickly, locking Isak’s lips with his own, cradling his face with his hands, in a soft, loving gesture.

Isak quickly repositioned himself, kneeling in the couch, never losing focus of Even’s touch. Even stood up first, grabbing Isak’s waist, tugging lightly, signaling for him to stand and Isak obeyed. Just for a moment, Even broke the contact, looking deep into Isak’s eyes with love as he gently picked him up, Isak placing kisses all over Even’s neck as he was carried into the bedroom.

As Even set Isak down, Isak looked up at his boyfriend, whispering, “Infinite. In infinite time.” Even smiled, connecting their lips together once again as they got lost in eachother in infinite time.


End file.
